


Flower Language

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flower Language, Flowers, John Wooing Sherlock, M/M, Romance, Sherlock is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows that Sherlock understands flowers and the symbolism behind them.  When he makes the decision to start getting the detective to look at their relationship differently, he is frustrated by the response he gets from Sherlock.  Sherlock doesn't understand....until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLittleCornerOfSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/gifts).



> Prompt from the lovely MyLittleCornerofSherlock: Flowers start mysteriously showing up at 221B. Sherlock is aware of what the meaning behind each flower is, but doesn’t know who could be sending him such romantic messages.
> 
> Here, you’ll need these to help with the prompt:  
> http://www.universeofsymbolism.com/flower-symbolism.html (This is where I found the flower definitions, so, credit where credit is due.) 
> 
> Amaryllis Flower  
> The Amaryllis symbolizes building harmony with self and others, on a personal level it signifies your personal magic, the magic of your spirit and soul that makes you unique and beautiful. Give this as a message of harmony and personal freedom. 
> 
> Angelica Flower  
> Angelica is a flower that conveys the meaning of true and pure intention, with fluffy petals wispy like the wings of angels, the magic of Angelica is to aid in perceiving the true intentions of others as well. 
> 
> Anthurium Flower  
> Anthurium flower meaning is simply irresistible, let what you desire be irresistible to you, and celebrate it’s arrival when it appears. 
> 
> Delphinium Flower  
> The delphinium flower is a symbol of infinite possibility, and believing that anything is possible. Stretch your current beliefs and keep reaching for the stars, one baby step at a time.

  
  
  
Sherlock sighed and settled onto the couch, steepling his fingers under his chin for a long moment. A whiff of an unusual scent has him stirring and sitting up to look around the flat. What…is…he stood and walked towards the kitchen. On the counter, on the portion of the counter that was John’s was a small bouquet of Angelica flowers.

  
Angelica. Pure intentions. Often romanticized to look as though they are wings of angels. True intentions towards another. He trailed his fingers over the blossoms. They were aesthetically pleasing. He could understand why someone would find them endearing.

  
A moment later, his phone buzzed. He flipped it out of his pocket and lit up. A case! “John!” Sherlock shouted, valuting back over the couch to stand at the base of the stairs. “John, we have a case, hurry!” The sound of John grumbling, but rolling out of bed was enough to urge him into his room to change. At last!

  
John watched Sherlock race out the door and paused only a moment to glance at the flowers on the counter. He sighed. Perhaps he needed to be a little less subtle.

 

  
  
  
  
"John?" Sherlock sighed when he received no response. Boring. John was gone. Perhaps off on some mundane activity. Work. Or even worse, another date. He scowled. John, dating insipid women who would never be what he actually needed. Fool.

  
The violin would be a perfect distraction. Sherlock strode to his room to retrieve it. There was a small bundle of flowers laying on his desk. Odd. He sniffed and stepped closer. He did not recognize the scent, but sight was often easiest with…oh.

  
He stared at the bundle of Amaryllis. Why…? He frowned. Harmony.

  
Sherlock snorted. Harmony. He had never been the harmonious sort. Not with himself or with others. Conflict was interesting, conflict kept the boring at bay. A niggling thought kept him from sweeping them into the trash. There was something else.

  
Personal freedom. Magic of spirit and soul. Celebrating self.

  
Sherlock stared at the flowers for a much longer moment. His pulse was elevated. No reason. Ridiculous. Mrs. Hudson really must cease with her herbal remedies. He swept the flowers into the trash, striding out of the room.

  
John peeked into Sherlock’s room later and sighed when he spied the flowers in the trash. Well. Damnit. He’d have to try harder.

 

  
  
  
 

Sherlock knew what they were the instant his eyes caught on the color of the flowers. Delphinium.

  
"Sherlock, what is that?" John asked, looking over the edge of the newspaper at the flowers laying on Sherlock’s chair. "Did someone leave flowers for you?

  
"Delphinium. Infinite possibilities. Anything is possible." Sherlock snorted and looked down at the flower. "Did Mrs. Hudson leave these flowers John? She has been enjoying her herbal soothers too much lately."

  
"No…" John said, looking at Sherlock in surprise. He thought Mrs. Hudson was the one leaving him flowers. "Don’t know why Mrs. Hudson would be leaving flowers for you that talk about infinite possibilities." John tried to make his tone as dry as possible so Sherlock would possibly get the bloody HINT already.

  
"Again. Herbal soothers."

  
John watched Sherlock stalk to the kitchen and seat himself in front of the chemistry set, leaving the flowers on the chair. Fine. Bloody, well fucking fine. If that was how Sherlock wanted it…

  
  
  
  
 

 

Sherlock stared at John, standing in front of him with flowers bunched in his fist. He eyed them with distaste. Anthurium. Irresistible. Celebration of an arrival. Who would leave these for him? “Dispose of them immediately John. If this is you or Lestrade playing a joke, it has long grown-“

  
"It’s not a joke you bloody git!" John shouted, walking towards Sherlock and shoving the flowers into his chest. "They’re from me!"

  
Sherlock looked down at John, his eyes flushed, his eyes bright and his chest heaving. From…John? Pure intentions, harmony, magic of spirt and now, irresistibility…? He looked down at the flowers, cradling the crushed blossoms gently in his fingers. “They were from you?

  
"You like flowers." John grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have them documented on your website."

  
Sherlock pondered the thought. Just as well that John had not attempted to convey a message with types of tobacco. “I suppose.”

  
John stared at Sherlock, keeping his arms crossed. “Well?”

  
Sherlock blinked, his attention snapping back to John. “Well what?”

  
John laughed and pushed his fingers through his hair. “I know you know what they all mean Sherlock, so don’t try to tell me you didn’t get the message.”

  
The meanings flew through his mind again. Pure intentions, because John, John would never have an ulterior motive. John was simple and complicated. Would want and state it plainly. Harmony, no one else would give John the excitement he needed and no one besides John Watson would keep him grounded. Magic of spirit…the memory of John’s whispered words ‘Fantastic’ and ‘Brilliant’ and hundreds of others flew across his mind. And…he looked down at the Anthurium. Irresistible. “Oh.”

  
"Yes, OH, you bloody idiot." John stepped closer to Sherlock. "And unless you have any objections Sherlock, I am going to kiss you now."

  
Sherlock carefully placed the lowers to the side, leaving them on top of his laptop and looked to John. “Flowers John?”

  
John pointed an angry finger. “It took your four types to get the bloody message!”

  
Sherlock chuckled as he was pulled forward into John’s arms, his Doctor demanding he surrender. It had never felt so sweet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
